Vanessa
by Dollina
Summary: L'histoire tragique d'une mademoiselle tout-le-monde, son entourage et du steak haché.
1. Chapitre 1

Peu importe ce que l'on dira, Vanessa était une fille parfaitement ordinaire.

Prématurée de 1 mois, elle avait vite récupéré une bonne santé. Ses parents ne pouvaient pas être plus fiers de leur petite princesse aux cheveux bruns.

L'enfant n'avait jamais été difficile en nourriture, pourtant il y avait une chose qu'elle appréciait plus que tout, le steak haché. C'était un plat que sa mère lui faisait quand elle avait été particulièrement sage pendant les visite dans la famille. Quelquefois, elle y avait aussi droit à la cantine de l'école. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment arrêté d'aimer ça, même une fois arrivée dans le stage de l'adolescence.

Elle n'était ni ostracisée ni idolâtrée par ses paires, ses amis se composaient en majeures parties des connaissances qu'elles avaient rencontrés durant ses années scolaires. Des amitiés qui pour la plupart auraient disparu une fois son diplôme obtenu, la jeune fille en avaient bien conscience.

L'adolescente n'avait pas particulièrement de matière favorite cependant elle s'était réçament découverte une appréciation pour les arts plastiques, elle aurait pu continuer dans cette voix et peut-être un jour devenir quelqu'un de célébre?

Malheureusement, le sort en décida autrement, ce fatidique 14 Octobre, la brunette s'était levée comme n'importe quel autre jour pour aller au campus, sauf que ce jour-là, elle s'était réveillé en retard. Elle pouvait facilement rattraper le temps perdu en se dépêchant et c'est ainsi qu'elle embrassa sa mère, pour la dernière fois.

La pauvre enfant était tellement absorbée dans sa tâche qu'elle ne remarquit pas la voiture qui fonçait sur elle. Non, c'est un mensonge, elle vit la voiture, mais seulement quand cette dernière claçonna avant d'écraser l'infortunée Vanessa.

Ce jour-là au réfectoire, il y avait du steak haché.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laisser des commentaires si vous avez appréciez!~ S'il vous plait? ^W^


	2. Chapter 2

Hiii mina! C'est Dollina qui vous parle! Nous voilà lancez dans une nouvelle aventure!

* * *

Jay n'était pas dépourvu d'intelligence même si la plupart du temps, il semblait prouver le contraire.

Le jeune homme était connu pour être le troubadour de sa classe, chahutant à la moindre opportunités qui lui était offerte. Son éducation lui apportait peu, après tout, pourquoi travailler dur quand votre vie est déjà toute tracée?

Son père tenait une casse de voiture qui était léguer de père en fils, Jay était le principal candidat pour la relève. Sa sœur aînée se voyait déjà dans les plus grandes universités à la poursuite d'une carrière juridique. Il était donc évident qu'elle n'abandonnerait jamais ses rêves pour un cimetière à ferrailles.

Bien qu'il connaissait déjà les grandes lignes de son existence, il se questionnait sur son futur. Faisait-il vraiment le bon choix? Serait-il vraiment heureux ainsi?

Ces quelques moments de confusions internes étaient assez vites interrompu lorsqu'il croisait des yeux Vanessa. Ses interrogations se transformaient en pensées remplies d'affection. Elle et lui se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfants.

Leur interactions la plus notable datait du primaire, notre cher Jay avait fait l'incroyablement «bonne» décision de lui mettre un chewing-gum dans les cheveux. Bien évidemment il s'était fait attraper par la maîtresse qui avait révéler toute l'affaire à son père. Pour tout vous dire, ses fesses lui faisaient encore mal rien que d'y penser.

Après ce 1er contact peu fructueux, les deux enfants ne s'étaient pas lier d'une amitié proche. Cependant avec le temps ce fâcheux incident fut vite oublié, principalement grâce aux hormones. Jay s'intéressant de plus en plus au sexe opposé. En 1 mot, il trouvait Vanessa, bonne.

Peut être trouverait vous cela déplacé mais Jay avait pris d'observer Vanessa, il aimait la voir s'exciter devant un banal steak haché, l'entendre rire avec ses amies, comment s'appelaient-elles encore? Il ne pouvait s'en rappeler, mais elles n'étaient pas importantes.

L'important était Vanessa, le jeune homme se rendait bien compte qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il devait lui parler! Mais est-ce-qu'elle voudrait au moins lui adresser la parole? Il ne pouvait pas le prévoir. Mais il refusait de se réveiller un jour dans la quarantaine et se demander ce qui aurait pu être.

C'était décidé! Il lui parlerait demain et peu importe le résultat, au moins il aurait tenté!

Le sort est cruel, le temps précieux, et aujourd'hui le jeune homme s'en rendait compte d'une manière bien trop affreuse.

Il s'était préparé, il avait répété toute la nuit, il avait pensé à toute les issues possible de cette conversations. Il n'aurait jamais penser à celle-ci. Vanessa s'était faites renversée par un chauffard sur la route de l'établissement. «Elle est morte sur le coup, elle n'a pas eu le temps de le sentir» Jay n'y croyait pas vraiment mais il valait mieux ne pas y penser.

Il n'avait pas faim, ce jour-là au réfectoire, il y avait du steak haché.

* * *

Pauvre Jay! TWT N'oubliez de commenter si ça vous à plu! A la prochaine! ^W^


End file.
